Maledict Zashley
Maledict Zashley is an avid roleplayer and a large fan of Ever After High who identifies with ze/zir pronouns. Zir usual haunts include FanFiction.net and DeviantArt. Ze prefers to be called Zashley, though Zash and MZ are also acceptable nicknames. While Zashley is prone to formulating fanfiction plots from time-to-time, most of zir characters are originally made for roleplay purposes. Ship of the Month January, 2015: Benoît Frollo x Tailor Swindlesmith Alternate Names: Tailoît, Frollosmith, Moral-Drifting Royal Shipping Did I mention that Tailor owns a nightclub for future troublemakers and villains? I haven't? Well, she does. It's certainly a highway robbery just to get into the joint, but the load can be lessened if you're willing to work there part time- an offer which a certain Frollo boy has reluctantly taken up in his quest to find some extracurricular activities that will distance him from his twin sister. Tailor isn't entirely your typical Manic Pixie Dream Girl, but she's more than ready to take on that role if it'll get her favorite employee on the dance floor during a particularly slow and deceptively calming number. (No need to fear- all of the drinks are non-alcoholic.) Zashley's OCs Characters with pages can also be found at Zashley's Characters: *Adolie Soeur, Elder Daughter of the Eldest Mean Sister from Beauty and the Beast *Angelique Peau d'Âne, Daughter of Donkeyskin from Donkeyskin *Antonia Hakan, Daughter of the Emperor from The Emperor's New Clothes *Attinessa Duckling, Eldest Child of the Duck Mother from The Ugly Duckling *Aurelius Keys, Son of the Poor Boy from The Golden Key *Bastion Kingsley, Younger Child of Beast/the King from Beauty and the Beast *Beau Duckling, Son of the Ugly Duckling from The Ugly Duckling *Benoît Frollo, Former Successor of Jehan from The Hunchback of Notre Dame * Bessavaria Oz, Younger Child of Ozma from the Land of Oz * Bookley Legend, Personification of Raven's Page from the Storybook of Legends *Brunhilda Snatch, Daughter of the Bandersnatch from The Hunting of the Snark *Buck Kid, Son of the Mother Goat from The Wolf and the Seven Young Kids *Bylino Yaga, Son of the Baba Yaga from Russian Folklore *Calla Lain, Daughter of the Chamberlain from The Myrtle *Caspar Scrooge, Son of Scrooge from A Christman Carol *Connely Seamsmaker, Son of a Swindler from The Emperor's New Clothes *Cookie Crone, Daughter of the Candy Crone from Hansel and Gretel *Cyrus Ghost, Son of The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come from A Christmas Carol *Dappatarius Oz, Elder Child of Ozma from the Land of Oz *Darya Obuvnoskaya, Daughter of the Slipper-Stealing Boy from The Little Match Girl *Drake Duckling, Third-Eldest Child of the Duck Mother from The Ugly Duckling *Duncan Duckling, Youngest Child of the Duck Mother from The Ugly Duckling *Edel Weiss, Younger Daughter of the Snow Queen from The Snow Queen *Eira Maiden, Daughter of the Ice-Maiden from The Ice-Maiden *Emerald Château, Successor of the Prince from Donkeyskin *Faux Turtle, Younger Son of the Mock Turtle from Alice in Wonderland *Feathers Duckling, Second-Eldest Child of the Duck Mother from The Ugly Duckling *Finn Witch, Son of the Evil Sea Witch from The Little Mermaid *Gaines Goodfellow, Son of Puck/Robin Goodfellow from A Midsummer Night's Dream *Garretta Quirke, Daughter of Giselle from Giselle *Grey Gryphon, Son of the Gryphon from Alice in Wonderland *Gudgeon Maid, Son of the Waiting-Maid from The Story of the Youth Who Went Forth to Learn What Fear Was *Joel Frère, Son of the Eldest Brother from Beauty and the Beast *Jolene Beauty, Successor of Beauty from Beauty and the Beast *Joséphine Frollo, Former Successor of Claude/Successor of Jehan from The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Leona Beast, Elder Child of Beast/the King from Beauty and the Beast *Mallardine Duckling, Young Successor of a Duck Sibling from The Ugly Duckling *Mariane Gothel, Daughter of Dame Gothel from Rapunzel *Mathieu Frollo, Son of Claude Frollo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Maverick Leggs, Son of the Spider from Little Miss Muffet *Myrtellie Sprigs, Daughter of the Myrtle Fairy from The Myrtle *Pepper Pan, Son of Peter Pan from Peter and Wendy *Prudence Prince, Daughter of the Prince from The Prince and the Pauper *Quackette Duckling, Second-Youngest Child of the Duck Mother from The Ugly Duckling *Rocky Wolf, Son of the Wolf from The Wolf and the Seven Young Kids *Rosie Epiphany, Daughter of Kai from The Snow Queen * Reign Daylight, Child of Little Daylight from Little Daylight * Sandrick Claws, Son of Santa Claus from Christmas Folklore * Scevola Surgeon, Daughter of the Hand Surgeon from The Three Army Surgeons *Shivers the Snowman, Son of Frosty the Snowman from Frosty the Snowman *Skullivan Koschei, Son of Koschei from The Death of Koschei the Deathless * Søren Weiss, Elder Son of the Snow Queen from The Snow Queen *Tailor Swindlesmith, Daughter of a Swindler from The Emperor's New Clothes *T.W. Spider, Daughter of the Itsy Bitsy Spider from The Itsy Bitsy Spider *Volkova Wolf, Daughter of the Wolf from Peter and the Wolf *Young Death, Child of Death from Various Tales *Zoticus Fate, Son of the Fate Atropos from Greek Folklore Characters in blue are "top priority", which means that Zash has to hurry up and make their pages because they are mentioned on multiple other pages or hold close relations to a character who already has a page(with the exception of Duckling siblings who, for the most part, will stay second priority). Green names are "second priority" articles that are mentioned on one other page. Names left unhighlighted have the lowest priority. A separate category for members of the Duckling family can be found at The Duckling Brood. Relations Between OCs Familial *Dappatarius Oz is the older twin brother of Bessavaria Oz. *Leona Beast is the older half-sister of Bastion Kingsley. * Søren Weiss is the older brother of Edel Weiss. *Adolie Soeur is the older sister of Jolene Beauty. Both are cousins of Joel Frère. *Joséphine Frollo is the older twin sister of Benoît Frollo. Both are cousins of Mathieu Frollo. *Attinessa, Feathers, Drake, Quackette, and Duncan Duckling are the older adoptive siblings of Beau and Mallardine. *Bylino Yaga is the older adoptive brother of Skullivan Koschei. *Rocky Wolf is a distant relative of Volkova Wolf. Romantic *Buck Kid is in a relationship with Rosie Epiphany. *Leona Beast is in a relationship with Jolene Beauty. *Maverick Leggs is in a relationship with T.W. Spider. * Feathers Duckling is in a relationship with Joel Frère. *Antonia Hakan is in a love-hate relationship with Beau Duckling. *Rocky Wolf might have a thing going on with Gudgeon Maid. *Faux Turtle has a mutual crush on Grey Gryphon. *Tailor Swindlesmith has a mutual crush on Benoît Frollo. *Connely Seamsmaker has a one-sided crush on Emerald Château. * Caspar Scrooge has a one-sided crush on Darya Obuvnoskaya. * Garretta Quirke has a one-sided crush on Attinessa Duckling. *Cookie Crone has a one-sided crush on Finn Witch. The two also had a previous relationship. *Myrtellie Sprigs was in a previous relationship with Mathieu Frollo. *Tailor Swindlesmith was in a previous relationship with Connely Seamsmaker. *Adolie Soeur and Volkova Wolf were both in previous relationships with Duncan Duckling. Zashley's Next Gen OCs May or may not receive pages depending on factors. * Andon Duckling, Younger Son of Beau Duckling and Antonia Hakan * Arachus Leggs-Spider, Son of Maverick Leggs and T.W. Spider * Beaudan Hakan, Elder Son of Beau Duckling and Antonia Hakan * Cari Frollo, Daughter of Joséphine Frollo * Crystine Turtle, Daughter of Faux Turtle * Little Leggs, Daughter of Maverick Leggs and T.W. Spider * Lobelia Gothel, Daughter of Mariane Gothel * Lynette Beast-Beauty, Daughter of Jolene Beauty and Leona Beast * Marshall Witch, Son of Finn Witch * Nansi Leggs-Spider, Daughter of Maverick Leggs and T.W. Spider * Noelle Snowman, Daughter of Shivers the Snowman * Paul Spider, Son of Maverick Leggs and T.W. Spider * Robert Peau d'Âne, Son of Angelique Peau d'Âne * Taffy Crone, Son of Cookie Crone * Thorne Epiphany, Elder Son of Buck Kid and Rosie Epiphany * Tristan Weiss-Château, Son of Emerald Château and Søren Weiss * William Kid, Younger Son of Buck Kid and Rosie Epiphany Relations Between Next Gen OCs Familial * Thorne Epiphany is the older brother of William Kid. * Little Leggs, Paul Spider, Nansi Leggs-Spider, and Arachus Leggs-Spider are siblings. * Beaudan Hakan is the older brother of Andon Duckling. Romantic * Lynette Beast-Beauty was in a previous relationship with Marshall Witch. Zashley's Parody OCs Yes, they're going to need their own section. Parodies with pages can also be found at Zashley's Parodies: *Annette Westergaard, Younger Child of Anna and Hans from Frozen *Dash Ryder, Son of Flynn Ryder from Tangled *Elsine Arendelle, Daughter of Elsa from Frozen * Harry, Huey, and Hammy Fergulicious, Sons of the Triplets from Brave *Icily Frostpunzel, Elder Daughter of Jack Frost from RoTG and Rapunzel from Tangled * Irovy Malfoy-Way, Daughter of Ebony Way and Draco Malfoy from My Immortal *Johann Arendelle, Elder Child of Anna and Hans from Frozen *Rampionie Frostpunzel, Younger Daughter of Jack Frost from RoTG and Rapunzel from Tangled Relations Between Parody OCs Familial *Johann Arendelle is the elder twin brother of Annette Westergaard. Both are cousins of Elsine Arendelle. *Icily Frostpunzel is the elder sister of Rampionie Frostpunzel. Romantic *Johann Arendelle is in a relationship with Icily Frostpunzel. *Dash Ryder and Elsine Arendelle are secretly in love with Icily Frostpunzel(because she's amazing). Zashley's Fanfictions (Warning: May Contain Disney-Based OCs) Most of these are upcoming and therefore may not have their own pages. Tales with their own pages can be found at Zashley's Stories. *A Fairytale is a Metaphor * Finn Witch: Evil in All Appendages(Article Upcoming) *Mathieu Frollo: A Judge Without Conclusions(Article Upcoming) * Cookie Crone: Not Your Cookie-Cutter Antagonist * Mariane Gothel: A Flower Buried in Bristles * Monster: A Young Cecaelia's History * ConfusedAppendages: A Roommate Adventure * Tales From a Legacy Day Prior * Post-Legacy Day Snapshots * True Hearts Day, and All That Entails * True Love's Miss * Taking the Chance: A FinnMatt Poem OC Timeline Prior to Ever After High Years * Monster: A Young Cecaelia's History Prior to Apple and Raven's Legacy Year * Don't Judge: A Roommate Adventure * Tales From a Legacy Day Prior Current Year Pre-Legacy Day * Finn Witch: Evil in All Appendages * Mathieu Frollo: A Judge Without Conclusions * Cookie Crone: Not Your Cookie-Cutter Antagonist * Mariane Gothel: A Flower Buried in Bristles Post-Legacy Day * Post-Legacy Day Snapshots * True Hearts Day, and All That Entails OC AUs * Taking the Chance: A FinnMatt Poem Canon-Centric * True Love's Miss * A Fairytale is a Metaphor Trivial Matters * Maledict Zashley's collection currently consists ten EAH dolls: Signature Blondie Lockes, C.A. Cupid, Apple White, Holly O'Hair, Poppy O'Hair, Briar Beauty, and Dexter Charming; Getting Fairest Raven Queen; Thronecoming Blondie Lockes; and Legacy Day Apple White. Ze is also the proud owner of a copy of The Storybook of Legends, The Unfairest of Them All, A Wonderlandiful World, Once Upon a Time, and the Ever After High Yearbook. * Zashley's initial goal was to become "the Baskin-Robbins of OC owners" by creating 31 characters. Ze has gone far beyond that goal by now. * Zashley is a huge fan of pairings that can never be canon...even among zir own OCs. External Links http://zashwara.deviantart.com/%7CZashley's DeviantArt https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4036190/%7CZashley's FF.net Profile Category:Driver